poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
War of the Apocalypse
' War of the Apocalypse' is a super epic movie created by Punkasaurus0530. Summary Long ago, there was a great Apocalyptic battle fighting each other causing a great and terrible destruction. But then legendary heroes ancestors have appeared alongside Arceus have put an end to the Apocalypse war and bring peace to the world. Later in the present day, our heroes are celebrating their summer vacation. Until they found the ancient book of an apocalypse. But to make matters worse the villains are after the ancient book and the others villains are back from the dead and they have taken control over all Legendary Pokemon and the Indominus Rex breaks loose. Can our heroes stop their enemies and Indominus Rex's reign of rampage and killing, or if the entire world will fall into a terrible destruction? An epic Adventure and the Apocalypse war is about to begin. Plot Prologue: The movie begins with the whole villages is on fire, which is revealed to be the war between among humans and Legendary Pokemon. But then suddenly a golden light flashes out of nowhere revealing to"beArceus." Along with the legendary heroes ancestors put an end to the war, thus calming all Legendary Pokemon and going back where they belong and Arceus restoring the village that's on fire, and the sky goes back to normal. Then Arceus goes back to it's dimension and takes a long slumber. In the Present Day: In June 24th the first day of summer vacation, at Peach Creek Jr. High School the Eds, the Cul-De-Sac Kids, The DigiDestined & their Digimon and D-Team are celebrating there out of school and play Soccer in the Park. The Mane 6 arrives and they invite them to a sleepover. Villains' Evil Plot: Meanwhile the Villains are gathering each other and planning to do something very evil and get rid of our heroes by creating the ultimate weapon. Professor Sebastian the Team Rocket scientist shows them the hybrid dinosaur "Indominus Rex" it is reveal after the fight against Rexy and Blue and gets eaten by a Mosasaurus. They found the dead body of it underwater, take it to the lab and revived it. Pool Party: Meanwhile, our heroes are having a pool party, for celebrating their summer vacation. Twilight Sparkle's Nightmare: Later that night everyone went sleeping so peacefully. Suddenly Twilight Sparkle begins to toss and turning. In her nightmare we see Twilight Sparkle is all alone with her light on her horn in the dark cave. She suddenly see the image of her friends with their glowing red eyes taunting her, she sees Princess Celestia and Luna are wrapped around by an evil looking tree and suddenly Lord Tirek appears and so as Groudon, Kyogre, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina & Kyurem. and so as ghostly version of the Indominus Rex. She opens her eyes to find out it was only a dream, she opens the curtains to see it's morning already. Rainbow Dash came and tells her to come on over because Hiatt Grey wants our heroes to come. Hiatt Grey Trains The Creation Trio: Later, Hiatt grey is out in the desert. And there he trains the creation trio: Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. Dr. Eggman Appears: Dr. Eggman and his robot army appears and fight the Heroes along Hiatt Grey's creation trio. Villains Captures Eight Legendary Pokemon: Meanwhile Bowser and the rest of the villains in their flying fortress have capture Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Groudon, Kyogre, Tornadus, Thundorus and Kyurem and take them to their secret headquarters and take them to the captive room. Indominus Rex Escapes: As they complete that they manage to capture eight legendary Pokemon. One of Team Rocket Grunt reports to the villains to see the claw mark on the wall, the villains are thinking the Indominus Rex escape. But when Nikolai (In disguise) and the other villains manage to get in the paddock the radar picked up the signal seeing the Indominus Rex is still in the cage. They run for their lives, they manage to escape but so as the Indominus Rex escape. It attacks and kills many Team Rocket Grunts and then it walks away. Arrive in Florida: Our heroes travel to Florida for they're summer vacation. Then suddenly they are attack by the Decepticons. Indominus Rex Frees The Legendary Pokemon: Meanwhile the rest of the villains are watching the Indominus Rex ramping in the headquarters. They decided they're have no choice but to kill it by using the Tandem Rotors to fire machine gun but the Indominus Rex keeps avoiding bullets by running, it smashes through the door entering the captive room where they captured Legendary Pokemon. It attacks the villains' henchmens and frees Kyurem, then transforms into White Kyurem and freezes the Tandem Rotors using Ice Burn, crashing to the machine thus exploding and frees Groudon, Kyogre, Tornadus, Thundorus and the Bird Trio manages to escape. They watch as the 8 Legendary Pokemon & the I. Rex escape, much the villains anger they will have their revenge on the hybrid dinosaur for betraying them. Meeting the Autobots: Knowing they don't have enough power, our heroes travel out to the desert and there they meet Thomas and Twilight's old friends: Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Dino, Sideswipe, Arcee, Cross-Hairs, Drift, Hound, and Wheelie. And they explain what's been happening. With that, the Autobots join with our heroes. Heroes vs Indominus Rex: Our heroes have travel the jungle, they suddenly get attacked by Indominus Rex. The Story of Indominus Rex: Our heroes made it to Princess Celestia's castle. Then Tino along with the D-Team and Nikolai tells everyone the story of villains revive the Indominus Rex and it went loose. Hoopa Makes the Campfire: Our Heroes have travel to the woods of equestria our heroes decided to camp here for the night. Later that night Hoopa summons a Charizard to use flamethrower to make the fire. Arrive at the Crystal Empire/Meeting Shining Armor & Princess Cadence: Our heroes finally arrive the Crystal Empire. They met Shining Armor & Princess Cadence along with the Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler Rockwell & Pigeon Pete the mighty mutanimals. Villains Attacks the Crystal Empire: The army of Villains arrive and they attack the Crystal Empire. Rayquaza Appears: Knowing their too strong. Hoopa summons (Shiny) Rayquaza out of his ring and mega evolves and takes down the villains. After the fight Hoopa brings Rayquaza back where it belongs, Shining Armor warns everyone he found the Indominus Rex its in the Everfree Forest. Hunting Indominus Rex in the Everfree Forest/I-Rex Attacks: Our heroes are preparing to hunt down the hybrid dinosaur. They charge into the everfree forest to hunt down I-rex and Izzy's computer found it. They hide to lure a trap, unfortunately it finds out it's trap and attack the heroes. Groudon and Kyogre Fights/Villains Recapture 2 Legendary Pokemon: After an escape Groudon and Kyogre begin fighting each other. Then Suddenly all the villains recapture them. Regirock, Regice & Registeel Attacks: Our heroes crash landed on the island. Until suddenly they are attacked by Regi Trio believing they were trying to harm the island. Regigigas Communicating 3 Legendary Golems: When Regirock, Regice & Registeel are preparing to attack the heroes with their hyper beam attack. Suddenly another hyper beam came out of nowhere and blocks three hyper beam attacks, it was Regigigas it starts to communicate with the three Legendary Golem convincing our heroes are not the intruders then finally understand. Three Legendary Bird Trio Fights/Lugia Appears: After Regigigas finally be able to calm the three Legendary Golem down. They look up to see Articuno, Zapdos & Moltres fighting each other. Hoopa summons Lugia to stop the fight. Hiatt Grey's Creation Trio vs. Legendary Bird Trio: Hiatt Grey summons his Creation Trio to help Lugia and fight Articuno, Zapdos & Moltres. Villains Recapture Legendary Bird Trio: Mephistomon Ressurection: All Villains entered Myotismon's castle and then he tells them the whole story of one of the DigiDestined's enemies. He then uses his dark magic spell on the caludron to revive Mephistomon. Indominus Rex in Abandoned Mine: They decide to go the abandoned mine and they search for the secret weapon to kill all the villains once and for all. But then suddenly they get attacked by Indominus Rex. Enter Mephistomon: After the escape of the Indominus Rex. Mephistomon arrives much to the Takato, Henry and Rika and their Digimon shocked in surprised to see him alive. Villains Recaptures Kyurem: The Villains entered the frozen cave and they recapture Kyurem and take it to their hideout in Africa. Travel to Africa: Our Heroes have travel to africa, then they see trouble. DigiDestined Gets Captured: Decepticons attacks our heroes and the autobots. Then the villains captures Matt, Gabumon, Sora, Biyomon, Mimi, Palmon, Izzy, Tentomon, Joe, Gomamon T.K., Patamon, Kari & Gatomon and Optimus Prime gets hurt badly by Megatron. Leaving Tai and Agumon and the rest of the heroes to escape. Operation Rescue: Feeling worried about there friends including Tai's sister gets captured by the Decepticons. Emerl suggest they should go to the space ship and save them. Heroes Frees the DigiDestined: Our heroes arrive at the Decepticons' giant aircraft. They rescue the DigiDestined and their Digimon, but they get caught. WarGreymon vs. Tirek: Tirek stops Tai and Agumon. Tirek orders Tai he wants something what he wants then Agumon digivolve to WarGreymon and battles Tirek. Arrive in Paris: Our heroes have escape from the villains and they landed in Paris, France. Landorus Awakes: Meanwhile, Tornadus and Thundurus are fighting each other. Until Landorus awakes trying to stop them from fighting but they are Suddenly gets captured by the villains. The Legendary Past: Zecora arrives and Twilight Sparkle drinks the potion while Kari Kamiya uses her light power to show everyone the image of 1,000 years ago apocalypse battle in the vision of the past. Fight in Mount Everest: Our heroes arrive Mount Everest the tallest mountain in the world. Until they are attacked by Team Robot's enemies and Decepticons. After the fight our heroes manage to escape, but they ended up crashing into the hideout base. Tino was also separated from the group during the crash and ends up getting chased by Indominus Rex. The Ressurection of the Black T-Rex: In the base, The Dazzling are there waiting for Tino to come. Adagio tell him that he will join them, but first they ressurected the Black T-Rex. Legendary Pokémon Vs. Black T-Rex: Our heroes finally arrive and they found Tino. The D-Team and Alpha Gang are shocked to see the Black T-Rex is alive and they use their Legendary Pokémon to fight the giant dinosaur. Indominus Rex Strikes Back: Our heroes manage to escape from the Villains and the Black T-Rex. But they ended up getting attacked by Indominus Rex again, and battle her. Scenes # Prologue (War of the Apocalypse) # In the Present Day # Villains' Evil Plot # Pool Party # Twilight Sparkle's Nightmare # Hiatt Grey Trains The Creation Trio # Dr. Eggman Appears # Villains Captures Eight Legendary Pokemon # Indominus Rex Escapes # The Ancient Book of the Apocalypse War # Arrive in Florida # Indominus Rex Frees the Legendary Pokemon # Meeting the Autobots # Heroes vs Indominus Rex # The Story of Indominus Rex # Hoopa Makes the Campfire # Arrive at the Crystal Empire/Meeting Shining Armor & Princess Cadence # Villains Attacks the Crystal Empire # Rayquaza Appears # Hunting Indominus Rex in the Everfree Forest/I-Rex Attacks # Groudon & Kyogre Fights/Villains Recapture 2 Legendary Pokemon # Regirock, Regice & Registeel Attacks #Regigigas Communicating 3 Legendary Golems #Three Legendary Bird Trio Fights/Lugia Appears #Hiatt Grey's Creation Trio vs. Legendary Bird Trio #Villains Recaptures Legendary Bird Trio #Mephistomon Ressurection #Indominus Rex in Abandoned Mine #Enter Mephistomon #Villains Recaptures Kyurem #Travel to Africa #DigiDestined Gets Captured #Operation Rescue #Heroes Frees the DigiDestined #WarGreymon vs. Tirek #Arrive in Paris #Landorus Awakes #The Legendary Past #Fight in Mount Everest #The Ressurection of the Black T-Rex #Legendary Pokémon Vs. Black T-Rex #Indominus Rex Strikes Back #The Deletion/Dark Sonic Appears List of Legendary Pokemon in the Movie # Articuno # Zapdos # Moltres # Lugia # Regirock # Regice # Registeel # Latias (Normal & Mega) # Latios (Normal & Mega) # Kyogre (Normal & Primal) # Groudon (Normal & Primal) # Rayquaza (Shiny, Normal & Mega) # Uxie # Mesprit # Azelf # Dialga # Palkia # Regigigas # Giratina # Arceus # Tornadus (Incarnate & Therian) # Thundurus (Incarnate & Therian) # Reshiram # Zekrom # Landorus (Incarnate & Therian) # Kyurem (Normal, Black & White) Characters Heroes: * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Serena, Bonnie, Dedenne, Clemont, The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Season 1, 2, 3 & 4), The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 Version), Splinter (2012 Version), April O Neil (2012 Version), Casey Jones (TMNT 2012 Version), Tino Tontini, Lor Mcquarrie, Carver Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotloud, Hookfang, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku, Aqua, Ventus, Terra, Xion, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Mixels, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Nikolai/Thomas, D-Team and their Dinosaurs, Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi, Emerl, Gmerl, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Cream and Cheese, Big, Shadow, Rouge, E-123 Omega, Silver, Blaze, Emerl, G-Merl, Autobots, Jimmy (Pokemon), Vincent (Pokemon), Marina (Pokemon), Hoopa, The Eds, Rexy, Dinobots, Mane 6 (Ponies and Humans), Crusaders Cutie Mark, Sunset Shimmer, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx and Hiatt Grey will be guest stars of the film. Villains: * Bowser, Bowser Jr. Koopalings, Dr. Eggman, Orbot, Cubot, Metal Sonic, Nazo, Seelkadoom the Hedgehog, Team Rocket, Giovanni, Dr. Namba, Butch, Cassidy, Attila and Hun, Xehanort, King Nixel, Major Nixel, Nixels, The Deadly Six, Maleficent, Jafar, Pete, Natalia, Klorgbane the Destroyer, Decepticons, Apocalymon, Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, Dark Masters (Piedmon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon & Machinedramon), Mephistomon, Lucemon, Malefor, Black T-Rex, Spectral Space Pirates (Spectre, Sheer, Gavro & Foolscap), Shredder, Bebop & Rocksteady, Rahzar, Fishface, Dr. Baxter Stockman, Tiger Claws, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, Lord Tirek and Indominus Rex will guest stars in the film. Trivia *This film is a mixture with "Jurassic World", "Pokemon: The Power of One", "Pokemon Heroes: Latios & Latias", "Destiny Deoxys", "Gaining Groudon", "Scuffle of Legends", "Pokemon: Lucario & the Mystery of Mew", "Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea", "The Rise of Darkrai", "Giratina & The Sky Warrior" "Arceus & the Jewel of Life", "Pillars of Friendship", "The Needs of the Three", "The Battle Finale of Legend", "Black — Victini and Reshiram and White — Victini and Zekrom", "Stopping the Rage of Legends Part 1 & 2", "Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice", "Unova's Survival Crisis", "Pokemon XY Mega Evolution II & III', "Pokemon: Hoopa & the Clash of Ages", "Transformers", "Transformers Revenge of the Fallen", "Transformers Dark of the Moon", and "Transformers Age of Extinction". *This movie will base of "War of the Worlds", "Godzilla Final Wars", "Pokemon: Hoopa & the Clash of Ages" and Sonic Unleashed. *The Heroes will have Creation Trio, Latios, Latias, Lugia, Regigigas, Reshiram, Zekrom, Azelf, Mesprit, Uxie and Shiny Rayquaza. While the Villains will have Groudon, Kyogre, Kyurem, Regi Trio, Bird Trio and Kami Trio. Soundtrack #Transformers (2007) - Arrival to Earth Prologue begins with all Legendary Pokémon fighting each other until Arceus appears and stop the fight #Two Steps From Hell - Dragon Rider opening of the movie #Sonic Adventure - Station Square heroes are out of school and celebrate they're summer vacation #Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 - Soleanna Castle Town heroes are playing soccer ball in the park where Mordecai, Rigby along with the other workers live #Super Paper Mario - Count Bleck's Plan Villains are having an evil plan to destroy our heroes and rule the world by using their ultimate weapon is the Indominus Rex #Sonic Adventure - Emerald Coast heroes are having the pool party of the first day of summer vacation #Jurassic World - Bury the Hatchling Sparkles begins to have her nightmare #Sonic Heroes - Bullet Station Zone Grey trains his three Legendary Pokémon Dialga, Palkia & Giratina #Sonic Heroes - Robot Carnival heroes and Hiatt Grey battles Eggman's robots #Jurassic World - Indominus Wrecks Rex escapes #Sonic Heroes - Seaside Hill Zone heroes arrive in Miami, Florida #Transformers: Age of Extinction - Autobots Reunite our heroes join with the Autobots #Fullmetal Alchemist And The Broken Angel - Dark Conspiracy heroes are shocked in horror to see Indominus Rex is alive #Fullmetal Alchemist And The Broken Angel - Cold Breath heroes fights the Indominus Rex #Fullmetal Alchemist And The Broken Angel - Fate's Crossing and the D-Team tells our heroes the whole story of Indominus Rex #Pokémon the Movie 2000 - The World Shall Turn to Ash Heroes hunts down the Indominus Rex #Sonic Unleashed - Dark Gaia's Spawn Heroes fights Indominus Rex in round 2 #Pokémon: Diancie & the Cocoon of Destruction - The Explosion Birth of Yveltal uses his dark magic spell to revive Mephistomon #Sonic Adventure DX - Chaos 6 Heroes fights Indominus Rex in round 3 #Pokémon: Diancie & the Cocoon of Destruction - The Cocoon of Destruction deletes the DigiDestined and their Digimon much to our heroes shock to see them gone #Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations - Clash of Rivals heroes grieving over and sadly look seeing the DigiDestined and their Digimon are deleted by Apocalymon #Pokémon: Diancie & the Cocoon of Destruction - We Can't Give Up feels enrage and the 7 Chaos Emeralds turns black and he becomes Dark Super Sonic #Sonic the Hedgehog 06 - Mephiles Battle Super Sonic battles the Villains #One Piece Film Z - Ooabare No Luffy Tachi Heroes' Legendary Pokemon battles against the Villains' Legendary Pokemon #Super Smash Bros Brawl - Final Destination Heroes and they're Legendary Pokemon battles the Villains and they're Legendary Pokemon and Rexy & Blue battles Indominus Rex in an epic final battle #Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life - Revival appears in the epic final battle #Pokémon: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages - The Light of Hope Arceus' Theme have stop the weather from going out of control and save the world from a terrible destruction Gallery Music Video #??? (Sonic Boom Crush 40 vs. Cash Cash) #??? (Anytime You Need a Friend) #??? (Shine like Rainbows) #??? (His World Zebrahead Version) #??? (Knight of the Wind) Trailer #https://drive.google.com/file/d/0ByxB8HP69XjEN3JDLVBvNlI0NEk/view #??? Sneak Peeks #Prologue (War of the Apocalypse): #In the Present Day: #Villains' Evil Plot: #Pool Party: #Twilight Sparkle's Nightmare: Full Movie *Part 1: *Part 2: *Part 3: *Part 4: *Part 5: *Part 6: *Part 7: *Part 8: *Part 9: *Part 10: *Part 11: Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Epic films